


Toll Bridge

by Michio_Mokota



Series: The Toll Bridge Issue [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 15:36:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21358594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michio_Mokota/pseuds/Michio_Mokota
Summary: "There was something under there." He paused for a moment. "But that doesn't look like a troll.""Ah, another group of people who believe that old story." The boy smirked. “No, there is no troll, but, there is a toll if you wish to cross.” He smirked.[The ARC-V part to the joke troll bridge AU I wrote]
Relationships: Sakaki Yuya/Yuri
Series: The Toll Bridge Issue [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/474688
Kudos: 18





	Toll Bridge

**Author's Note:**

> So, I planned on writing this ages ago, as a promise to my ex. Well, it's been three years, a new girlfriend, and a trip to Mexico and I finally finished this half.  
Funny how those things work out.
> 
> Also finally I wrote something for this ship

There was a bridge, and under that bridge lived a troll, so the stories said. But rumors told a different type of story. Three brothers came to the bridge and stopped.

"I'm guessing this is the bridge the lady told us about." One brother said.

"Well, it's the only one we've seen. And the only one on this trail." The other replied. He looked over his shoulder at the boy slowly coming up behind them. "What do you think Yuya? You think this is the 'troll bridge'?" He said sarcastically.

"Well, like you said before, this is the only one on the trail." He moved pasted them and tried to look underneath it. "But I can't see anything."

"Maybe it was a lie, I wouldn't be surprised."

"Come on Yuto, you just want to be upset because that lady talked you into buying all that wine."

"Shut it, Yugo."  Yugo laughed a little and smirked at Yuya.

"Hey, how about you run across it?"

"What? Why would I do that? The troll could pull me off then!"

"Don't be a baby. If anything would happen we'd come and help you, we're not that mean." Yugo rolled his eyes.   


"Don't worry, Yuya. Nothing will happen." Yuto assured him.  Sighing in defeat, Yuya stood at the edge of the bridge, ready to run.  The moment he set his foot on it purple smoke started to rise up from underneath it.

"About time you decided to cross." They heard. When the smoke clears a boy about the same age as them was sitting in the middle of the bridge.

"You're so slow, I almost thought you were going to be here all day." He said, not even looking at them.  Yuya stepped back and moved behind his brothers.

"There was something under there." He paused for a moment. "But that doesn't look like a troll." 

"Ah, another group of people who believe that old story." The boy smirked. “No, there is no troll, but, there is a toll if you wish to cross.” He smirked.

“So the lady was telling the truth.” Yugo said. He nudged Yuto. “Well go pay the toll, since you have everything.” Yuto glared at him and sighed.

“Yeah fine.” He walked to where the boy was sitting and dropped the basket in front of him, causing him to finally look up at them.

“Oh you came prepared.” He said, looking through the basket. There was some wine in it, along with some bread, and a few different cheeses. 

“We were warned about this, so we got a few things that should make a good enough payment.”

“Very nice. That girl of Vector's must really be watching out for travelers.” he said off handedly.

Neither of them knew what he meant, but they figured it had to do something with the lady who told them about the bridge.

“So can we pass?”

“Hm, oh yes yes of course.” He got up. “Actually, it's fairly late. How about you spend the night here.”

“No, I think we're good.” Yuto said, stepping off the bridge.

“If you want to think so.” The boy chucked. “I hear there are groups of robbers that stalk the road not to far ahead. It might not be as safe as you want to be.”

“I think we should take his offer.” Yuya said. “It's better safe than sorry.”

“Fine, fine, but we need to leave right at sunrise.” Yuto said looking down at him. 

“Perfectly reasonable.” he got up and motioned for the group to follow him

They went under the bridge and found there was actually a decently sized cave underneath it. The boy led them in and they found it full of more of that purple smoke from before. 

“Come come, make yourself at home. It’s just me in here right now.” He sat down my an oddly shaped machine that has tubes sticking out of it and smoking bellowing out of it. He grabbed one of those tubes that had a pipe sticking out of it, took a breath and let out a puff.

“Um, what is your name?” Yuya asked coughing a little from the smoke. 

He took another breath and rolled the pipe in this fingers.

“Yuri.” He said.

“I’m Yuya.” He said with a smile.

“How cute.” Yuri put the pipe down. “Give me that basket.” he said to Yuto, who had brought it in. 

He glared at him, but handed it over. Yuri looked at it and pulled out the wine, and then disappeared deeper into the cave. They looked at each other, unsure if he was just leaving them alone for the rest of the night, but then he came back with four glasses.

“I guess I can share a little since my  _ friend  _ decided stay in town tonight.” He said handing glasses to Yuto and Yugo.

“Wait, someone lives with you here?” Yuya asked when he was handed a cup.

“Ah yes, Vector.” Yuri said while he moved his glass around. “He found himself a little toy that lives in town so he runs off every week to spend the night with her, and that night just so happened to be tonight.” He sighed.

“So, that’s why you’re letting us stay?” Yuya asked, not really sure why he was telling them that.

“Sure, that’s why.” He said with a smirk. 

Yugo and Yuto had finished their glasses while they were talking and both of them seemed to be passing out just from where they were sitting.

“I think I’m going to call it a night.” Yugo said, slurring most of his words. Yuto nodded in agreement and just fell back and curled up to sleep.

“Looks like they can’t handle their alcohol.” Yuri said, tipping back his glass. Yuya looked down at his and noticed it was almost gone, but he didn’t feel any different.

“I, guess not.”

“But look at you, you’re doing well.” He chuckled. “You should rest too, you don’t want to be tired in the morning.” Yuri put a hand on his head and smiled.

“Yeah, you’re right. Thank you.” Yuya moved and laid next to his brothers.

\--

How long he was asleep for he wasn’t sure, but he felt something odd happening to him which made him wake up. He felt a draft on his legs, as if his pants were off.

Slowly he opened his eyes, unsure if he was dreaming still, and he saw Yuri who was toying around with his dick.

He still had a pipe in his hand and was occasionally taking a puff off it and blowing it in Yuya’s face. His other hand was playing with his cock, going in long strokes and sometimes using his thumb to massage the head.

“Ah, you’re awake now.” he said, blowing more smoke into his face. “I thought you’d cum first, but I guess you’re full of surprises.” He chuckled.

“What? What are you doing?” Yuya said, still groggy from getting pulled out of his sleep.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Yuri put down his pipe and started using both of his hands. “We’re going to have some fun.” 

“Wait, what? Why?” It was getting hard for Yuya to keep his voice down. He’d never felt anything like this before and keeping himself from moaning was nearly impossible.

“Why?” He stopped for a moment as if he was thinking. “Well every since my little  _ friend _ found himself a girl he’s been going on and on about it. One could say I’m a little jealous, and horny.” He had a wicked grin and he moved one of his hands down Yuya’s ass and slowly forced a finger in him.

He instantly tensed up and started to squirm a little.

“That feels, weird.” He barely manged to say. 

“Well I have to do that, otherwise I could hurt you.” Yuri chuckled again. He kept moving his finger around along with stroking his cock. 

Yuya had to cover his mouth to keep his voice down. It felt so wrong to him, but his body wouldn’t listen to him and kept feeling good. Then Yuri added a second finger and started moving them apart. Yuya’s eyes widened and he arched his back, nearly lost in pleasure.

‘ _ No, this shouldn’t feel good! _ ’ Yuya was screaming in his head. He felt something building inside him, and it only seemed to get strong as Yuri kept playing with him. He bit his hand moaned though his clenched teeth as he came in Yuri’s hand.

Yuri laughed a little and pulled away from him and looked at the mess on his hand.

“Well look at that, despite all your complaining you really seemed to like it.” He licked his hand and looked at Yuya, who was breathing heavily and trying not to look at him. 

‘ _ How cute. _ ’ Yuri though. He reached behind his back and grabbed a bottle and waved it in from of his face.

“I think you’re ready for another go.” He smirked. Yuya just shook his head and rolled over, hoping he’d go away. 

He then noticed that Yugo and Yuto where sleeping just a few feet away from him. His eyes widened in horror, realizing that they could have waken up to the noises he was making. Yuri grabbed his ass making him remember he was still there.

“Wait no, we’ll wake them.” He whispered, now really trying to control his voice. 

“Well, I guess you’ll have to just try hard to not make any noises.” Yuri said, not really attempting to keep his voice down. He had drugged their wine earlier, and he knew that they wouldn’t be waking up til dawn, but he didn’t want to tell him that. No, let his struggle to stay quiet, it well be cute.

He forced Yuya on to his stomach and brought his ass up. He opened the bottle and poured some on his finger and on his ass. Yuri started fingering his ass again, noticing that it had loosened up from early. 

“Perfect now.” He pressed his dick again his ass and he saw Yuya cover his mouth, as if he knew what was coming. He pushed into him slowly and he heard Yuya make a noise, but if it was in pain or pleasure Yuri wasn’t sure, nor cared really. 

He started moving slowly, firmly gripping his ass to keep himself steady. Yuya was still struggling to get used to the feeling, so every time he moves he seemed to scream in his hand. Yuri grabbed his hair and made him look at his brothers.

“Oh be quiet, or you might wake them.” Yuri said, “Just be a good boy and you’ll start to like it.” He started moving a little quicker, but Yuya was still making noise. He shook his head and then pulled out and forced him on his back. 

“Here then, we’ll do it like this.” Yuri smirked. “You’ll be just like a girl, maybe you’ll like it more.” He cackled.

“Be quiet.” Yuya managed to say. He shrugged again and started fucking him again. Yuya gripped the ground, no longer caring about covering his mouth. It still hurt every time he moved, but it didn’t seem to be as bad as before.

“You seem to be getting into it.” Yuri grabbed his dick and started stoking him off. “Maybe this’ll help too.” Yuya bit his tongue, trying not to moan. It actually did feel good now, and along with Yuri fucking his ass, it was enough to make him forget about the pain. 

Yuri leaned in an started kissing him roughly, and he accepted the kiss. He bit his lower lip and started sucking on it, making Yuya moan a little. 

“You’re so cute. I want to keep you and make you my toy.” He said, pulling away from him. 

He started moving quicker, and kept playing with yuya’s dick. Yuya was gasping, begging for him to go faster, until he came with a loud moan. Yuri finished a moment later, cumming in his ass, much to his discomfort.

“You did really good.” Yuri said, pulling out and leaving a kiss on his cheek. “You’ll have to stop by again for me.” 

Yuya just nodded his head, and started to fall back to sleep, feeling even more worn out then he was before.

Yuto woke up a few hours later, not even remembering that he had fallen asleep. He shook Yugo awake too and then looked at Yuya.

“Hey, wake up.” Yuto said softly. “Yuya, we have to get going.”

Yuya slowly woke up, at first think it was Yuri again, but when he saw his brother it instantly pulled him from his rest. He sat up and quickly looked down at himself. He was back in his clothes, so he figured Yuri had at least been kind enough to dress him.

“Leaving so soon?” They heard. Yuri was sitting against the wall, still smoking on his pipe. 

“Yes, I said we would be gone by dawn.”

“Right right, of course.” He shook his head. “How sad, but I can’t stop you.” He set the pipe down. 

“Thank you for letting us stay here.” Yugo said. He just waved his hand.

“Yes yes, you’re welcome.” He looked at Yuya. “Stop by again if you’re in the area, I’d appreciate it.” he said with a wink in Yuya’s direction.

Yuya squirmed a little, remembering what had happened only hours before, and feeling a strange wetness on his ass.   
Yuri watched the brother’s leave and then saw another figure appear in the distance.

“What took you so long?” He said as Vector ducked in the cave.

“Just enjoying a night with a nice girl.” he said with a chuckled. “And you?”

“Just had a night with a nice boy.” Yuri smirked.

“Ah, so you got lucky.”

“Of course. Three boys came by, the youngest was just so cute, so I had his brothers sleep and I had my fun with them.” 

“So our nights weren’t to different.” Vector said, taking a seat and looking at what they had left Yuri. 

“You could say that.” Yuri grabbed his pipe. “But the difference with me and you is that I know there won’t be any surprises.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Vector glared at him.

“Oh, nothing, just I expect one one of these days you’re going to come here, pack up everything and run off because you knocked up that girl.” Yuri chuckled as he took a puff.

“Be quiet.” He rolled his eyes and laid down. Yuri kept chuckling and looked up at the bridge, hoping that his Yuya would pass over again soon. 


End file.
